


Midnight Flight

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt</b>: Write a complete story about a vampire bat in 200 words. </p><p>This Adommy story came about because I refused to write a story about an <i>actual</i> vampire bat. And obviously: Vampire Bat = Vampire. I don't think I need to tell you which one I cast as the vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Flight

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

The moonlight shone brightly down through the trees as the large vampire bat soared through the forest. Bright blue eyes glinted in the dark while he softly licked a small droplet of blood off his chin. His shrilling call lit up the trees, allowing him to swiftly avoid hanging branches and obstacles in his path as he made his way home.

An old mansion lay in the distance, and the bat swiftly covered the distance—past the tree line, over a large, grassy meadow to finally settle himself upside down on a large, old oak just beyond the tall iron gating surrounding the property. He surveyed his surroundings, finding old tombstones and dying flowers withering among the front yard.

"Adam," Tommy called from the middle of the path.

The vampire bat swooped down, transforming before the blonde. Adam wore a black fishnet shirt, tight leather pants and knee-length wedged boots.

"Tommy, baby," Adam grinned, pointed teeth peaking out at the corners of his mouth. He held out his arms and Tommy rushed into them.

Tommy nuzzled his head against Adam's chest. "Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this guitarist, Ross, whom I absolutely abhor and it has something to do with a certain Ellen performance (Adam's premiere of _Ghost Town_ ) and Ross taking Tommy's place as guitarist (and continuing to do so for a few more performances after that). 
> 
> I really wanted to put in this bit about Tommy asking if Adam killed Ross, and Adam would respond with saying he did. See, there was this audition (for a temporary position in a band) which listed Ross as first choice and Tommy a close second, so Tommy had Adam "help" him get the position. 
> 
> Which would have been the Best Ending Ever (or so my twisted mind tells me).
> 
> Useless_girl is probably laughing her ass off at me right now ('cause she knows exactly how obsessive my vendetta is against Ross) and altogether finds it ridiculously hilarious and completely batshit insane. She's probably right, too.


End file.
